


polaroid of perfection

by enmity



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enmity/pseuds/enmity
Summary: “I was testing out the camera. You just happened to be standing in front of the lens, Maya-san.”





	polaroid of perfection

The assignment of the day is to cover the botanical selection of Aoba Park. Yukino hasn’t been a teenager in three years (despite more often than not feeling otherwise), but even she knows that when it comes to what’s hip and cool with teenagers, a quiet park full of flowers doesn’t seem likely to top that list. She wants to say that sometimes, she doesn’t get what Maya’s boss is thinking; but then she remembers Fujii’s remark — _it sounds like a popular date spot_ — and decides against it, suddenly feeling a bit silly.  

Well, anyway. Date spot or no, Yukino can definitely name at least five different potential assignments that are way less boring than this one. Maybe romanticism just isn’t in her blood. It’s hard to tell with Maya, considering how she is, but Yukino has a feeling that she shares her sentiments. She's interviewed the park supervisor and gardener already; all that’s left is for Yukino to take some complimentary scenic pictures, and they’re done.

“Ah,” Yukino says. “Nice angle.”

A click, short and clipped: the sound of the shutter opening, then closing. Maya raises an eyebrow, straightening up, attention diverted from the shrub of flowers she’d been previously examining with vague interest. The tip of her painted fingernail brushes against a blue petal. It yields, ever slightly, before the older woman draws her hand away, crosses her arms in a gesture of indignity. Her expression says otherwise, though — seeing it, Yukino can’t help but smile in turn.

“Hey! Yukki! Did you just take a picture of me?”

“I was testing out the camera,” is Yukino’s excuse. Flimsy, but adequate. “You just happened to be standing in front of the lens, Maya-san.”

“Well — you’re not doing an article on _me_! Hey, that picture wasn’t too unflattering, was it?”

“It’s very candid,” Yukino answers, feeling her smile broaden.

(She has it printed out, later on: it finds a place on the collage of photographs she has hanging from her bedroom wall, taped in place underneath the graduation picture she took with Saeko-sensei two years ago and fitting perfectly in the space between Elly’s and Fujii’s smiling portraits.)

**Author's Note:**

> 29/09/17: i meant for this to be shippy! but clearly that didn't take. ah well.


End file.
